


and they were roomates

by bimania



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimania/pseuds/bimania
Summary: Kazuichi soda was just transferred to a new college on a scholarship. He shows up just to find that he is roomates with the ever eccentric Gundham Tanaka. The two do not get along at first but seasons change, and so do people. Insert some anologies about winter and there you have it.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. he likes winter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I don't think this needs a trigger warning necessarily, but Kazuichi does some really reckless stuff here. I used to do stupid stuff I read in fanfiction in middle school so please do not copy any actions in this thanks

To be completely honest, Kazuichi didn't want to be here. He missed home. The winters there were frigid and long, and he enjoyed that aspect, though he was very excited to get away from his father. 

Winter was Kazuichi's favorite season. The long nights and bright lights gave him several different feelings, but mostly just the feeling of being alive. That was his favorite part. He would sit around during the summer and fall months feeling bored. Nothing gave him much excitement at all. 

When winter came around, the brisk winds and cold snow fell upon his skin, reminding him that he was, in fact, alive. He liked to play in the snow, enjoyed making snowmen and castles out of it. 

When he was very young, he liked to fantasize about a future with a beautiful princess. He pretended to be the prince of his snow fort, and would wisk her away to protect her. 

Except he doesn't have a thing for princesses anymore. He did when he was younger because his father told him he should, but as he got older he realized something. 

With help from a few open-minded friends, and access to a world of acceptance, he realized he didn't need to like princesses. Kazuichi prefers princes now, similar to how he prefers winter. 

Past behind him, he was on his way to move into his dorm. It was technically his second year of college, but he transferred to this one half way through the year. It was the start of the spring semester, so at the very least he got to spend his last winter at home. 

His new campus was beautiful. It was filled with trees, and had several elegant buildings scattered about. A large clock tower stood in the middle; it played a song to match the time of year every hour. Alde Lang Syne was chosen for now, since the new year had just passed. 

He missed his friends, but he had high hopes for the future as he began his treck to his dorm. He was here on a scholarship, so he got a double in an older building at the edge of campus. The nice thing about this is that these dorms were similar to appartments in that they had a bedroom connected to a living room/ kitchen area with a bathroom attached. Two people had to share these dorms so they had two twin beds on either side of the bedroom with two desks back to back in the center. The living room was furnished with a small couch, coffee table, and a television. 

The place left kazuichi speechless. It was probably the nicest place he had stayed in his life. His dorm was on the top floor, and because the building was older, there were no elevators. He took his suitcase and hiked up the stairs, catching his breathe upon reaching the top. 

He finally got to his room, but the door was already open. He figured that his roomate was already there. When he got inside, he was met with a shock. 

Their living room was occupied by a large cage with four hamsters inside. Kazuichi was never really fond of hamsters, so this was a major set back. 

He refused to let this small inconvenience get to him, and went to the bedroom. There stood his roomate. He was about two inches taller than Kazuichi and wore a long coat, black pants and a purple scarf. His hair was longer in the front with several white streaks in it. He was in disbelief. The other turned around and Kazuichi could then see the scar over his eye. One of his eyes was red, the other gray, and his eyebrows were nonexistent. 

Kazuichi heard a bellowing laugh. 

"HaHaHa, you must be the mortal with whom I am to share these quarters. You may call me Gundham Tanaka!" 

His voice was booming, and very deep. The man wasn't bad looking either, but he was intimidating. Kazuichi swallowed before pulling himself together. 

He put out his hand for the other to shake. "Kazuichi Soda, nice to meet ya!" 

"Fiend, you may not touch me for my skin is poison, and you will surely die" 

Kazuichi quickly withdrew his hand before he embarassed himself further. 

"Noted." 

He put his luggage onto his bed as the other turned to finish his unpacking. 

The next semester would be interesting that's for sure. 

A week went by and one thing was for sure, Kazuichi and Gundham did not by any means get along. The pair were polar opposites. Gundham's 'devas' kept Kazuichi up until ungodly hours of the morning. Kazuichi's constant tinkering kept gundham distracted from his own studies during the day. Small fights would break out between the two but nothing major. Not until today. 

Today Kazuichi was too tired to function and gundham's devas were at it again. Kazuichi hadn't had time to eat yet so he was hungry on top of being exhausted and had zero energy or patience to deal with his room mate. 

He surpassed Gundham and entered the bedroom the second he got back. The other didn't notice Kazuichi enter, and was blaring his music from the living room tv. 

Kazuichi just wanted to sleep and he was fighting off tears from his throbbing headache too. He needed instant relief so he did the most logical thing anyone in his shoes could do. He lashed out at Gundham. 

"For the love of god Gundham could you please turn that music off. It's enough that your hamsters have kept me awake all week and now you can't even give me the time of day to take even a short nap? I'm begging you for just a little bit of silence!" 

Every word that left his mouth made his head hurt more. He was so out of it that he didn't even realize the look of absolute anger on Gundham's face. 

"Foolish. You believe I am not annoyed? I must spend every waking hour listening to the sound of your equipment grinding on metal. Why might you think I play these melodies so loud? I must try to ignore your daily activities. You annoy me, fiend!" 

Kazuichi was silent. His one fear had been realized. He was annoying those around him. His headache was not going away and his exhaustion seemed to make him emotional. Gundham could have swore he saw a few tears as Kazuichi looked at the ground. 

"I see. I'm sorry." 

Kazuichi didn't even bother to put his shoes back on before walking out. It was still winter, his favorite season. He wanted to play in the snow. 

He trudged down the stairs and out of the building, barefoot and coatless. The chill and the quiet soothed his head as he found the nearest tree to sit under. 

He gently touched the snow before picking it up and forming a small ball. He continued to play in it until he had built a castle, similar to when he was a child. This one held two figures. Kazuichi and his prince. He leaned his head against the tree and shut his eyes. He could feel his breath slowing and his brain stopping. It was finally time for some much needed rest. 

That, however, was once again interrupted by a man with four hamsters and a god complex. 

"Mortal, I understand I have upset you, but it is frigid out here. You must get indoors before you succumb to illness." 

Kazuichi's mind was fuzzy, and he didn't well comprehend. 

"Mhm" he said as he continued to lean on the tree. He didn't understand what the other was asking so he just smiled and nodded like he was taught. 

He was startled to feel a heavy coat thrown on his back and hands lifting him by the shoulders. Gundham made him stand, then turned him so that they faced eachother. Gundham searched kazuichi for any sign of injury. Kazuichi stared in Gundham's eyes, seeing a slight glimmer. The moment made his heart skip a beat. 

"We shall depart now." Gundham remarked before gently guiding Kazuichi back to the dorm. He managed to at least get him through the door before Kazuichi collapsed to the ground. Gundham kept calm and moved him to the bed, piling blankets on top. He turned on the bedroom's heater and went to the kitchen for two things. One, the thermometer, and two, a heat pack. 

Kazuichi's temperature, as expected, was way lower than it should be. Gundham popped the bead in the heat pack and waited for it to warm. In a matter of seconds it heated up. He placed it on Kazuichi's forehead. 

After deciding that waiting for Kazuichi to wake up was the best course of action, Gundham left him to sleep and returned to studying. He turned the music down this time.


	2. close your eyes kiss me goodnight

Kazuichi woke up once he began to over heat. He felt sort of dizzy and was absolutely parched. He decided the benefit outweighed the cost and he was going to go get a drink. It was about 2 in the morning, and Gundham was asleep right across the room. 

Wait a second. How did he get back? The last thing he clearly remembered was storming out of the dorm to go play in the snow. It was his stress relief. He didn't remember coming back, and he certainly didn't remember piling tons of blankets and getting a heating pad. He reached to his nightstand for his glasses and found a thermometer. Gundham must have done this. 

He looked back over to the lump on the bed across the room. Why did he do that? was he really being nice? A smile crept onto kazuichi's face before he realized what he was doing and quickly dropped it. He pushed his thoughts, and the blankets, aside before he got up and went to the kitchen. 

He managed to stumble to the kitchen but the room just kept spinning. He somehow managed to grab a can of cola out of the fridge and chug it. This was a bad idea. 

The cold combating the heat of his body made his head start to hurt worse. He began to see green light take over his vision before he collapsed again, taking a few of the kitchen appliances with him. 

He wasn't out for long, maybe a few seconds, but he wanted to get himself up quickly. He hated when people were concerned for him and prayed that somehow gundham didn't hear. 

His prayers were once again unanswered. Gundham woke up and with the crash and soon enough kazuichi was surrounded by the four hamsters and their caretaker. 

"Mortal, why have you left the safety of our chamber?" Gundham asked as he squated down to Kazuichi's level. The two were now face to face and Kazuichi decided to blame the fever for the blood rushing to his face. 

He looked away and mumbled a short, "I was thirsty." 

Gundham just stared at him. Kazuichi was very uncomfortable with the atmosphere he had created. He tried to get himself up, but fell flat on his back once more. Gundham sighed before standing to help the other up. Kazuichi was hesitant to take his hand, but did so anyways, dusting himself off once we was stable. 

"Mortal you must be more careful. Your reckless behavior will get you seriously hurt one day." 

Kazuichi hung his head as the two returned to the bedroom. 

"Uhm, Gundham?" 

"Yes, Mortal." 

"Why did you... uhm.. help me?" 

"What are you getting at, fiend?" 

"You said I was annoying. So why did you help me when I stormed out? You could have just left me there to die and I would have been out of your hair. So why did you save me?" 

"..." Gundham was silent, and continued to just stare. 

"Ah... I'm sorry I asked." Kazuichi went to turn over. 

"I refuse to let any creature under my care 'just die' No matter how foolish you may have acted. I too was in the wrong. You were there due to my own temper, thus I was to be held accountable. It is my apologies for saying such things." 

Kazuichi felt tike crying all over again but refused to do so. 

"It was my fault, though. If I hadn't been so stupid, hadn't been tinkering here all day and bothering your work, you wouldn't be bothering mine." he fell silent soon after. This whole situation was ridiculous why did he get so upset over something so small. 

Gundham didn't quite know what to say, so he stood up and moved himself to Kazuichi's twin bed. The two now sat side by side. 

"Allow me to inquire of you, mortal, how have you not been slumbering?" he asked turning to face kazuichi. Kazuichi refused to look at Gundham. 

"Uhm i don't know man, why's that even important? I'm apologizing to you for being annoying so please just accept it." 

He seemed to be crying. Gundham hated that. Without a moment of hesitation, he wrapped Kazuichi in his arms. 

As much as he hated to admit it, this made Kazuichi feel safe. He rested his head on Gundham's shoulder while the other drew soothing circles on his back. 

"Mortal Kazuichi, you have no need to apologize to me. I am the overlord of ice, It should have been in my power to know that you were not achieving your required rest. It is highly important that you slumber nightly, and I do deeply apologize for the four dark devas of destruction reigning terror in your nightly realm. If I may inquire once more, for how many nights have you been deprived of rest?" 

Kazuichi lifted his head up to think. Surely Gundham was being sincere. He could trust him, right? He didn't know, and he was scared but it would be nice to have someone to confide in. He whiped his eyes before speaking up. 

"It's been.. uhm... 7 days? Maybe? I've gotten a couple hours in, though so don't worry about me!" He put on that oh so fake smile that gundham was so tired of seeing. 

Gundham brought him closer to himelf before continuing. "I apologize, Kazuichi. It is because of my doing. Might I help you get to sleep?" he asked while gently petting Kazuichi's hair. The other hummed in agreement, leaning into the touch he had been deprived of for so many years. 

Gundham got up to put his devas away, and then returned to the bedroom with some fever reducer. 

"Mortal, allow me to measure your temperature." He said softly. Kazuichi simply hummed once more, allowing Gundham access to his ear. He was extremely tired, and Gundham's petting from earlier made him fall half asleep. 

While Kazuichi's fever had gone down some, it wasn't enough. Gundham helped Kazuichi up to give him a spoonful of the medicine. 

Once finished with everything, he sat on the side of the bed and stroked Kazuichi's hair until he was fast asleep. Upon the discover that he drifted into slumber, Gundham decided to go back to his own bed. He was tired now, too.


End file.
